


my voice is just a whisper

by sparksofdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksofdreams/pseuds/sparksofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po pobycie w Eichen House Lydia nie pamięta swoich snów, które mogą wyjaśniać ciągle odczuwany przez nią niepokój. Może to właśnie dlatego, w środku nocy, zaciągnęła Stilesa do lasu i z pomocą Nemetonu przeniosła ich w czasie? </p><p>Zaraz... Czy to pierścionek zaręczynowy na dłoni przyszłej Lydii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my voice is just a whisper

**× × × × × × × STILES × × × × × × ×**

Wpatrywałem się w ciemne niebo za oknem, a jedynymi dźwiękami przerywającymi ciszę były pochrapywania Scotta i spokojny oddech Lydii. Spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela ze swojego miejsca przy oknie. Wykorzystywał fotel, na którym leżał jak najlepiej mógł - jedną nogę miał przerzuconą przez oparcie, a druga zwisała bezwładnie, dłonie miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a głowa była lekko odchylona do tyłu. Gdyby nie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia jego chrapanie doprowadzałoby mnie do szału, jednak po tym wszystkim cieszyłem się, że w ogóle żyjemy.

Gdy Deaton opatrzył ranę Lydii, a ja niemal nie umarłem z przerażenia, gdy przestała oddychać zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zabierzemy ją do domu Scotta - nie mogliśmy jej zawieźć do szpitala, a tutaj mogła się nią opiekować Melissa. Takich argumentów użył Scott, podczas gdy jedyne, o czym myślałem, było to, że nie spuszczę dziewczyny z oka i spędzę z nią całą noc, _każdą noc,_ byleby mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczna. Nie potrafiłem się z nią rozstać - nie po tym, gdy spędziłem, pieprzoną, minutę ciągnącą się w nieskończoność, czekając, aż usłyszę jej oddech i zobaczę jej oczy.

Przeniosłem swój wzrok na Lydię, leżącą na łóżku Scotta i zorientowałem się, że dziewczyna również na mnie patrzy. Mimo dzielącej nas odległości mogłem dostrzec światło księżyca odbijające się od jej oczu. Przypomniałem sobie, jak cholernie się bałem, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczę. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez chwilę, żadne z nas się nie odzywało, aż zobaczyłem, jak dziewczyna zagryza delikatnie wargę i wzdycha.

\- Lydia? - szepnąłem. - Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie, ja tylko... - Przełknęła ślinę. - Nie mogę zasnąć - wymamrotała w końcu.

\- Chrapanie Scotta ci przeszkadza? Chcesz, żebym go wyrzu...

\- Nie - przerwała mi. - To nie to.

\- Coś cię boli? - zapytałem i wyprostowałem się, czując, jak każdy mięsień w moim ciele napina się na myśl o tym, że może odczuwać cierpienie. Byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko poczuła się lepiej. Lydia pokręciła głową i chociaż nie do końca jej wierzyłem, to odprężyłem się lekko, ponownie opierając plecy o fotel. - Spałaś niecałą godzinę... - zauważyłem.

\- Dlaczego _ty_ nie śpisz? - zmieniła temat. - Nie jesteś zmęczony?

\- Oh! Uhm... - zaciąłem się i mimo że nie zrobiłem nic złego, czułem się, jak dziecko przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. Nie odpowiadałem przez kilka sekund, czując się dziecinnie z powodu tego, co zamierzam powiedzieć, ale gdy tylko do mojego umysłu wkradła się myśl, że mogę rozbawić tym Lydię wydusiłem to z siebie. - Uhm... Nie mogę zasnąć bez mojej poduszki. - To nie był jedyny powód, ale te inne nie były _zabawne_ , dlatego powstrzymałem się przed wypowiedzeniem ich na głos. Lydia zaśmiała się lekko i to wywołało także mój uśmiech.

Zagryzła wargę, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś i patrzyłem zaciekawiony, jak zamyka oczy i przewraca się na plecy z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Stwierdziłem, że postanowiła wrócić do spania, ale zaledwie kilka sekund później uniosła powieki i przeniosła się na środek łóżka.

\- Połóż się obok mnie - powiedziała, a gdy posłałem jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, kontynuowała. - Stiles, nie patrz tak na mnie. Będziemy spać, a nie uprawiać seks.

\- Pff! - sapnąłem. - Nawet nie przeszło mi to przez myśl!

Uniosła brwi.

\- Mhm... Widziałam spojrzenie, które mi posłałeś, _Stilinski._ Byłeś przerażony - droczyła się, a uśmiech cisnął się na jej usta, mimo że starała się go ukryć. Zaśmiałem się w odpowiedzi, bo tak bardzo się cieszyłem, że widziałem ten wesoły błysk w jej oku. Jeśli tylko nabijanie się ze mnie miało poprawić jej humor, byłem gotowy kroczyć ścieżką upokorzenia do końca życia.

\- Może uda ci się zasnąć. - Wzruszyła ramionami, siadając na łóżku, nie przestając się we mnie wpatrywać. - Możemy też rozmawiać do znudzenia... To nie jest tak, że nigdy nie zdarzyło nam się zasnąć w jednym łóżku - westchnęła, a ja wróciłem myślami do tych wszystkich razy, gdy zasypialiśmy w moim pokoju, w otoczeniu książek, notatek i niezliczonej liczby kolorowych długopisów i karteczek. Zawahałem się przez chwilę, ale gdy odrzuciła dla mnie okrycia, wstałem ze swojego miejsca i ruszyłem w stronę łóżka. Wsunąłem się pod białą pościel, zachowując, jak największą odległość od Lydii, jednak rozmiar łóżka powodował, że wynosiła ona kilkanaście centymetrów - była na tyle mała, że byłem w stanie poczuć zapach Lydii i bliskość jej ciała.

Oboje leżeliśmy na plecach, wpatrując się w gwiazdy na suficie w pokoju Scotta. Pamiętałem dzień, gdy je przykleiliśmy. Mieliśmy po siedem lat i obaj ze Scottem postanowiliśmy, że zostaniemy astronautami. Pamiętam, jak bardzo rozbawiło to moją mamę, która razem z Melissą kupiła nam plastikowe gwiazdki, świecące w ciemności. Ja i Scott pod nadzorem Melissy i mojej mamy spędziliśmy całe popołudnie na przyklejaniu gwiazd do sufitu w moim i jego pokoju. W nocy leżeliśmy każdy w swoim łóżku z obolałymi, od patrzenia w górę podczas przyklejania gwiazd, szyjami i wpatrywaliśmy się w nasze dzieło. Lubiłem na nie patrzeć, ale gdy mama umarła poprosiłem tatę, żeby pomógł mi je zdjąć - za każdym razem, gdy układałem się do snu, unosiłem wzrok i widziałem te gwiazdy - i jedyne, o czym myślałem, było to, że jedna z moich gwiazd _zgasła._ Nagle zacząłem je nienawidzić, bo przypominały mi o mojej stracie, ale gdy następnej nocy położyłem się w łóżku i spojrzałem w górę na czysty sufit i się rozpłakałem.

Teraz... Teraz było inaczej - mówiąc to, nie mam na myśli tego, że niektóre gwiazdy straciły swoją umiejętność świecenia, a niektóre odpadły. Miałem na myśli to, że gdy patrzyłem w górę i gwiazdy tam były, nie było mi smutno - uśmiechnąłem się, bo przypomniałem sobie śmiech mamy, gdy powiedziałem jej, że chcę zostać astronautą.

Delikatny ruch obok mnie wyrwał mnie z toku myśli i gdy przekręciłem głowę na bok, by spojrzeć na Lydię, zorientowałam się, że przysuwa się bliżej mnie. Ułożyła się przy moim boku, z głową opartą o moje ramię.

\- Ryzykowałeś dla mnie życie - szepnęła i położyła dłoń na mojej piersi. Westchnąłem na przyjemne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po całym moim ciele. Nie byłem pewien, jak mam zareagować na jej dotyk, dlatego nie zrobiłem nic, tylko pozwoliłem jej mówić. - Nie tylko dzisiaj... Ryzykowałeś je wiele razy.

\- Co masz na myśli? - odchrząknąłem, czując, jak nagle całe moje ciało się napina.

\- Wiem, że to ty znalazłeś mnie _wtedy_ na boisku. _Ty,_ a nie Jackson. To dzięki tobie żyję. Wiedziałam od dawna - szepnęła. - Nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałam. _Dziękuję,_ Stiles.

\- Lydia, to... Nie masz za co mi dziękować. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym postąpić inaczej, to... Nie mógłbym - _cię stracić,_ chciałem powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego powiedziałem coś innego - żyć ze sobą, wiedząc, że mogłem ci pomóc, a tego nie zrobiłem.

Uniosła się na łokciu i wbiła we mnie swój wzrok.

\- Lydia... - zacząłem.

\- Musisz mi coś obiecać, Stiles. - Uniosłem brwi. - To był ostatni raz. Nigdy więcej masz tego nie robić. Mogłeś tam umrzeć Stiles. _Czułam to._ Kazałam ci uciekać, a ty mnie nie posłuchałeś i wróciłeś. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Postąpiłeś tak głupio! Mogła stać ci się krzywda - powiedziała ciszej. - Stała ci się krzywda - poprawiła się. - Twoje ucho... - zacięła się. - Co, jeśli mój krzyk rozsadziłby ci głowę tak, jak Valackowi? - wymamrotała i niemal przestałem oddychać, bo zorientowałem się, że jest bliska płaczu.

\- Lydia - przerwałem jej. - Nie myśl, o tym, _co, jeśli._ Jesteśmy tu. _Wszyscy._ Żyjemy i mamy się dobrze. Gdyby ktoś kilka godzin temu powiedziałby mi, że zginę, ratując ciebie i tak bym się nie zawahał. Twoje życie jest dla mnie, _dla nas_ \- poprawiłem się szybko - zbyt cenne. Jesteś moją... moją najlepsza przyjaciółka, Lydia. Zawsze będę ryzykował dla ciebie życie.

Gdy ponownie spojrzałem w jej oczy, zorientowałem się, że błyszczą w nich łzy i dostrzegałem w nich również coś na kształt złości. _Cholera._ Byłem w szoku. Lydia Martin płakała tak rzadko, jak Derek Hale nie był dupkiem bez poczucia humoru.

\- Nie chcę tego! - sapnęła. - Nie chcę, żebyś to dla mnie robił. Nie chce, żeby którekolwiek z was to dla mnie robiło, a szczególnie _ty._ Jesteś człowiekiem, jesteś kruchy. Tak łatwo cię zabić, Stiles - wymamrotała. - Nie jesteś Wilkołakiem, Kitsune czy innym supernaturalnym stworzeniem. Jesteś _człowiekiem._

\- Wiem o tym, Lydia i... Nie obchodzi mnie to. I... to nie jest tak, że _ty_ nie ryzykowałaś życia dla mnie, mojego taty, czy Scotta, czy... - _Allison_ \- czy... reszty naszych przyjaciół. Nie możesz wymagać ode mnie tego, na co sama nie jesteś zdolna. Nie potrafiłabyś siedzieć bezczynnie, wiedząc, że możesz pomóc. Lydia, wiem, że jesteś silna, ale ty również jesteś _krucha._

 - Jesteśmy tak samo uparci, prawda? - wymamrotała, rezygnując i ponownie położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. - Nie mogę cię do tego przekonać, prawda? - Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć, dobrze? Powinnaś odpocząć.

\- Czy ta pozycja jest dla ciebie wygodna? - zapytała, patrząc na mnie poważnie, a ja uniosłem brwi rozbawiony, zagryzając uśmiech. - Oh, zamknij się! - zaśmiała się cicho i uderzyła mnie w pierś lekko.

\- Nic nie mówiłem. - Mruknąłem do niej, a ona nie przestając się uśmiechać, wpatrywała się we mnie z błyskiem w oku. Poczułem, jak moje serce trzepocze mi w piersi i bałem się, że może to poczuć pod swoją dłonią, dlatego, jak najszybciej chciałem odwrócić jej uwagę. - Ta _pozycja_ jest w porządku. - Powiedziałem, a ona kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem, usiadła, a następnie rozprostowała moją lewą ręką i ułożyła się przy moim boku z policzkiem przyciśniętym do mojego ramienia. Jeśli usłyszała moje galopujące serce, nie powiedziała ani słowa, jedyne co zrobiła, to położyła dłoń w miejscu, gdzie jego bicie było najbardziej wyczuwalne.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - wymamrotałem.

\- Mhm... - zanuciła w moje ramię. - Musisz kiedyś spróbować. Świetna zabawa - powiedziała przekonująco.

Zanim oboje pogrążyliśmy się we śnie, pomyślałem o tym, jak spokojne było leżenie z nią w ten sposób i pewien smutek wkradł się do mojego umysłu, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że to się już nie powtórzy. Jednak... myliłem się w swoim życiu wiele razy i także w tym przypadku moja intuicja zawiodła - _to_ się powtórzyło. Zaledwie tydzień później, po tym, jak zakończył się cały ten bałagan z Dread Doctors, Lydia pojawiła się w drzwiach mojego pokoju.

**LYDIA**

Obudził mnie krzyk. Otworzyłam oczy z przerażenia i zaczęłam rozglądać się po pokoju. Minęło kilka sekund, nim zorientowałam się, że to _ja_ krzyczałam. Czułam _to._ Czułam, że wkrótce stanie się coś złego. To _coś_ sprawiało, że chłód ogarniał całe moje ciało, a łzy cisnęły się do oczu. Nienawidziłam się tak czuć - słaba i bezsilna. Sięgnęłam dłonią w stronę lampki nocnej i nacisnęłam odpowiedni przycisk, żeby wypędzić ciemność ze swojego pokoju. W mojej dłoni znalazł się telefon komórkowy i bez zastanowienia wybrałam numer do Deatona.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Jesteś w klinice?

Dwadzieścia minut później stałam przed budynkiem kliniki dla zwierząt, a gdy do niej weszłam Deaton szukał czegoś w swojej _specjalnej_ szafce.

\- Witaj, Lydia - powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i podeszłam do jednego z metalowych stołów w pokoju, opierając o niego swoje dłonie. Jeszcze tydzień temu leżałam na tym przeklętym stole, wpatrujące się w zaszklone od łez oczy Stilesa, który myślał, że umarłam. - Co się dzieje?

\- Mam problemy ze snem. To się dzieje od... Odkąd wróciłam z Eichen. Zasypiam, ale budzę się z krzykiem i uczuciem, że stanie się coś złego. Ciągle... ciągle czuje ten... _niepokój_ \- zacięłam się. - Wydaje mi się, że moje sny są ważne, że mają związek z tym, że jestem Banshee.

\- Dobrze, a więc o czym są?

\- W tym problem, że... _Nie pamiętam._

\- Lydia, to może mieć związek z traumą, którą przeszłaś... - zaczął.

\- Może... - wymamrotałam i chciałam w to wierzyć. - Polecisz mi coś na sen?

Nie pierwszy raz prosiłam go o pomoc z zaśnięciem. Po śmierci Allison nie potrafiłam zasnąć przez dłuższy czas.

\- To powinno pomóc ci się uspokoić. - Podał mi słoik z liśćmi herbaty, które już kiedyś piłam. Rzadko pomagały, ale lepsze to niż nic. Wszystkie apteki w Beacon Hills były już zamknięte. - Jest coś jeszcze - zaczął po chwili. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Tydzień temu, gdy... gdy przestałaś oddychać... Lydia, umarłaś, a Stiles przyciągnął cię z powrotem.

Nie wiedziałam, co chciał mi przez to powiedzieć. Inaczej... _wiedziałam,_ co chce mi przez to powiedzieć, ale bałam się tego. Mimo to zadałam mu pytanie, bo miałam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie inna od tej, którą usłyszałam.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Więź, która was łączy jest bardzo silna. Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo. Stiles przywrócił cię do życia tak samo, jak ty przywróciłaś jego. Gdyby nie więź nie byłoby cię tutaj. - Gdy umierałam, słyszałam morze krzyków, przez które Stiles był w stanie się przebić - jego, błagalny szept wyrwał mnie z ramion śmierci. Wiedziałam o tym, gdy tylko otowrzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam go pochylonego nade mną, _ba,_ nawet przed tym. Jednak tak bardzo jak o tym _wiedziałam_ , tak bardzo starałam sie odrzucić tę myśl.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

\- Nie ze wszystkim trzeba walczyć, czasami warto się poddać.

Najbardziej przerażające było to, że wiedziałam co Deaton miał na myśli. Walczyłam z _czymś._ Walczyłam z _czymś_ od bardzo dawna i nieważne, jak bardzo chciałam się poddać, to nie mogłam. Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie i wyszłam z kliniki, oddychając głęboko.

**STILES**

Była pierwsza w nocy, gdy uniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem na zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Sny nie pozwalały mi zasnąć. Budziłem się i byłem niespokojny, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ponieważ sen znikał razem z uniesieniem powiek. Przekręcałem się z boku na bok od dwóch godzin, gdy nagle usłyszałem ciche kliknięcie drzwi. Mój umysł w jednej chwili przywołał wspomnienia snu z Nogitsune, w którym obudziłem się przy boku Lydii i usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi. Odruchowo spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, by upewnić się, że jest tam dziesięć palców - nie więcej. Nie śniłem, to była rzeczywistość, a rudowłosa dziewczyna stojąca w drzwiach mojego pokoju była prawdziwa. Uniosłem się na łokciach i wbiłem w nią swój wzrok.

\- Lydia? Co tu robisz?

\- Czułam, że też nie śpisz i przyszłam - wymamrotała i zobaczyłem, jak nerwowo zagryza dolną wargę. Stała w drzwiach mojego pokoju i wyglądała na taką mała i bezbronną. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do patrzenia na nią w takim stanie. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek potrafiłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić. - Ja... Przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego, to zrobiłam - nagle zaczęła mówić bardzo szybko. - Wyszłam na spacer i nim zdążyłam się zorientować, stałam pod twoim domem i wyciągałam dodatkowy klucz, który chowacie za luźną cegłą...  - tłumaczyła się. - Przepraszam ja... To nie jest normalne. Włamałam się do twojego domu! - sapnęła. - Powinnam iść...

\- Lydia - przerwałem jej. - Jest w porządku. Możesz przychodzić, kiedy chcesz, nawet gdy dom będzie pusty, jasne? Nie włamałaś się. To ja powiedziałem ci o kluczu, pamiętasz? Chciałem, żebyś mogła do mnie przyjść, kiedy zechcesz, dobrze? Nie przejmuj się tym. - Przestała zagryzać dolną wargę, jednak jej drobne ciało nadal było napięte. - Jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, by po chwili usiąść na moim łóżku. Sięgnąłem do lampki na mojej szafce nocnej i włączyłem ją. Dopiero gdy usłyszałem ciche sapnięcie Lydii przypomniałem sobie, że jedyne, w co jestem ubrany to szare, dresowe spodnie. Pospiesznie zacząłem szukać koszulki, którą zdjąłem godzinę wcześniej, gdy zrobiło mi się za gorąco. Naciągnąłem na siebie niebieski materiał i byłem w stanie ponownie na nią spojrzeć. Bawiła się rąbkiem koszulki, która była za duża, by mogła należeć do Lydii. Poczułem ukłucie zazdrości, gdy pomyślałem o tym, że to może być koszulka Jacksona lub Aidena. Starałem się odstawić to uczucie na bok, jednak Lydia zauważyła mój wzrok skupiony na jej ubiorze i pospieszyła z wytłumaczeniami.

Spojrzała w dół na koszulkę, którą miała na sobie i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zostawiłeś ją kiedyś u mnie i nigdy ci jej nie oddałam. Dzisiaj, gdy szukałam dla siebie czegoś wygodnego, zorientowałam się, że jedyne co mam to jakieś fantazyjne koszulki noc... - przerwała i dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że moja szczęka opadła i wpatruję się w nią z oczami wielkości monet. Fakt, że wspomniała o swoich _fantazyjnych_ koszulkach nocnych, wcale nie pomagał mi w zachowaniu spokoju. - Jest wygodna i luźna... - kontynuowała niepewnie.

\- W porządku - powiedziałem od razu, nadal w lekkim szoku, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że Lydia założyła na siebie _moją_ koszulkę, by poczuć się komfortowo. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka sekund temu byłem zazdrosny o samego siebie.  Przez kilkanaście sekund żadne z nas się nie odezwało, gdy nagle przypomniałem sobie, co powiedziała, gdy pojawiła się w moim pokoju. - Powiedziałaś, że _czułaś,_ że nie śpię - zacząłem. - Co miałaś na myśli?

\- Um... - Spuściła wzrok i zaczęła bawić się guzikiem mojej pościeli. - Nie wiem... Może to kobieca intuicja? - zażartowała. - Po prostu czułam, że nie śpisz. - Wpatrywałem się w nią przez kilka sekund i wiedziałem, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówi, jednak postanowiłem nie ciągnąć tego tematu, a już szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy nie miała na to ochoty.

\- Lydia, czy przyszłaś do mnie w konkretnym celu? - zapytałem, starając się ukryć nadzieję w moim głosie. Chciałem, żeby została.

\- Nie mogłam zasnąć. Przewracałam się tylko z boku na bok... Wzięłam nawet ciepłą kąpiel i wypiłam magiczne herbatki od Deatona, ale mimo to nie byłam w stanie zasnąć. To jest niedorzeczne, bo jestem wyczerpana - wymamrotała. - Wyszłam z domu... i jakoś trafiłam do ciebie.

\- Oh, rozumiem.

Sięgnąłem do swojej szafki nocnej i zgasiłem stojącą na niej lampkę. Przesunąłem się na lewą stronę łóżka, żeby zrobić jak najwięcej miejsca dla Lydii. Nie byłem pewien co zrobić ze swoim ciałem, gdy była tak blisko mnie, dlatego zdecydowałem, że zastygnę bez ruchu, co kłóciło się z moją nadpobudliwą naturą. Bałem się, że zrobię coś głupiego - dotknę jej przypadkiem i to jej się nie spodoba, albo poruszony jej widokiem w moim łóżku powiem, że ją kocham. Spaliśmy już wcześniej w moim łóżku, jednak wtedy nie miała na sobie mojej koszulki, tylko swoje ubrania, a wokół walały się książki, a nie miękka pościel. Nie chciałem jej przestraszyć, chciałem, żeby ze mną została.

\- Twój tata jest w domu? - zapytała i poruszyła się delikatnie. Opuszki jej palców musnęły moją dłoń.

\- Lydia - sapnąłem. - Jesteś lodowata - wymamrotałem na jednym wydechu i niewiele myśląc, przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, otaczając ją swoimi ramionami. Przez chwilę wstrzymałem oddech, gdy zorientowałem się, jak nieprzemyślane było moje zachowanie, ale gdy położyła swoje zimne dłonie na mojej piersi i wtuliła twarz w moją szyję, uspokoiłem się nieznacznie. _Nieznacznie._ \- Chcesz, żebym dał ci bluzę? Albo przyniósł dodatkowy koc?

\- Nie, tak jest dobrze - szepnęła w moją szyję. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie i położyłem swoją ciepłą dłoń na jej zimnej. - Co z twoim tatą?

\- Jest w domu - odszepnąłem.

\- Będzie zły, gdy zastanie mnie rano? - Wstrzymałem  na jej pytanie i miałem nadzieję, że nie zauważyła, jak ucieszyłem się na jej słowa. Chciała ze mną zostać _całą noc._

\- Nie sądzę - powiedziałem od razu, a ona pokiwała delikatnie głową. - Wydaje ci się, że będziesz w stanie zasnąć?

\- Mhm - odszepnęła i zorientowałem się, że jej głos brzmi sennie, dlatego postanowiłem nie zadawać jej więcej pytań i zamiast tego zacząłem pocierać jej ramię wolną dłonią, by szybciej ją rozgrzać. - Po prostu... - wymamrotała sennie - mów do mnie. - I robiłem to. Opowiadałem jej o tym, jak poznałem Scotta. Biedny Scotty bawił się w piaskownicy, gdy wkroczyłem ja i bezwstydnie _nasikałem_ na zamek, który zbudował. Zaśmiała się w moje ramię delikatnie, więc kontynuowałem i podzieliłem się z nią historią o tym, jak razem ze Scottem kłóciliśmy się o to, który pokemon był według nas najlepszy.

Gdy jej oddech się wyrównał i przycisnęła się jeszcze bliżej mnie, odwróciłem głowę w jej stronę i delikatnie pocałowałem jej czoło. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś wydawało mi się, że przestałem ją kochać. Prawda była taka, że moje uczucia do niej wcale nie zniknęły, _ukryłem je._ Wkrótce po tym sam odpłynąłem.

**× × ×**

Gdy się obudziłem pierwszą rzeczą, którą zarejestrowałem, było to, że Lydia nadal leży w moim łóżku, w przeciwieństwie do ranka, gdy obudziłem się kilka dni temu w domu Scotta, bez niej przy moim boku. Scott nadal spał na fotelu, gdy wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem jej poszukać. Była w kuchni z Melissą, w o wiele za dużych na nią ubraniach Scotta i z włosami luźno związanymi na czubku głowy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie, gdy stanąłem przy niej i zabrałem z jej dłoni miskę z ciastem na naleśniki. Lydia była świetna we _wszystkim_ , ale nie w gotowaniu.

Wyrwałem się z toku myśli i ponownie skupiłem się na teraźniejszości. Zorientowałem się, że zmieniliśmy pozycję podczas snu. Teraz jej plecy były ściśle przyciśnięte do mojego ciała i nie ma mowy, że gdyby była przytomna nie poczułaby mojej porannej ere...

\- Więc w końcu się obudziłeś - powiedziała i bardziej usłyszałem, niż zobaczyłem, że się uśmiecha.

\- Ugh - wymamrotałem i uwolniłem ją ze swojego uścisku, zawstydzony podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Odwróciła się w moją stronę z małym uśmiechem, podczas gdy moje policzki płonęły ze wstydu.

\- To normalne, Stiles. Jesteś nastolatkiem, pamiętasz? Szalejące hormony...

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem szybko. - To, że jestem nastolatkiem, nie znaczy, że mogę być zboczeńcem.

\- Nie dramatyzuj - przewróciła oczami, a ja przeczesałem włosy dłonią. Sapnąłem zaskoczony, gdy zorientowałem się, że Lydia obserwuje ten ruch z zagryzioną wargą.

_Czy ona... Czy ona właśnie... Nie, to niemożliwe._

_Lydia Martin patrzyła na mnie z pożądaniem._

_Nie. To nawet brzmi absurdalnie._

Spojrzałem na nią i poczułem przyjemny dreszcz przechodzący w dół mojego ciała prosto do mojej męskości. Nie mogłem myśleć o niej w _ten_ sposób, ale nie mogłem zaprzeczyć temu, że siedziała na _moim_ łóżku, w _mojej_ pościeli, ubrana w _moją_ koszulkę, spełniając przy tym jedną z mojej fantazji - cóż, a raczej jej cześć, reszta bierze pod uwagę mniej ubrań i więcej dotykania. Przekląłem w myślach, gdy zorientowałem się, że mój członek poruszył się na samą myśl o tym. Nie miałem nawet czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, czy to zauważyła.

\- Uhm! Ja... - zaciąłem się i wyskoczyłem z  łóżka, łapiąc poduszkę, by zakryć nią swój wzwód. Robiłem kroki do tyłu, uśmiechając się do niej nerwowo. - Ja... Powinienem wziąć prysznic! Albo coś innego... Ha! - wydusiłem z siebie i wbiegłem do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z nerwowym śmiechem. _Coś innego?_ Przekląłem do swojego odbicia w lustrze i przepłukałem twarz zimną wodą, starając się pozbyć erekcji siłą umysłu. Wycisnąłem na szczoteczkę do zębów trochę pasty i podczas gdy szorowałem swoje uzębienie, myślałem o martwych szczeniakach. Gdy skończyłem, mój wzwód zniknął. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i wymamrotałem ciche _dziękuję_ do sufitu.

Gdy wróciłem do pokoju Lydia stała przy mojej komodzie bez _cholernej_ koszulki. Jedyne co na sobie miała to swoje dresy i niebieski stanik. Chciałem wrócić do łazienki - zrobiłem nawet kilka korków do tyłu - i udać, że niczego nie zobaczyłem, jednak uprzedził mnie rozbawiony głos Lydii.

\- Mogę ją pożyczyć? - odwróciła się w moją stronę z bluzą w ręku.

To nie jest tak, że wcześniej nie widziałem jej w bieliźnie... Często, całą paczką, odwiedzaliśmy dom nad jeziorem Lydii co umożliwiło mi zobaczenie wszystkich naszych przyjaciół w bieliźnie. I jak miły jest widok Lydii w stroju kąpielowym tak samo niemiły jest widok Liama w stroju kąpielowym. Więc... _tak._ Widziałem Lydię w bieliźnie. Ha! Kiedyś nawet widziałem ją nago, po czym upadłem na twarz, ale kto pyta?

\- Czy ty... Czy masz teraz jakiś super słuch?

\- Stiles, jeśli chciałeś, żeby twoje wejście tutaj było subtelne to wiedz, że ci się nie udało - przewróciła oczami. - Otworzyłam szufladę z ubraniami na zapas, ale jedyne co tam było to moja bielizna, dresy i bokserki Scotta... Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby twój tata, gdyby się na nią natknął?

\- Hmm.... lepiej, żebyśmy się nigdy tego nie dowiedzieli.

Dziewczyna założyła na siebie moją burgundową bluzę drużynową z moim nazwiskiem na plecach, po czym odwróciła się w moją stronę, zdejmując gumkę z nadgarstka i związała nią włosy.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz wyjść z mojego domu w tej bluzie? - Uniosła brew. - Wywołasz skandal! - zażartowałem, na co przewróciła oczami. Otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej burczenie w jej brzuchu. - Co powiesz na naleśniki?

**× × ×**

Nie wiem jak, nie wiem kiedy, ale _to_ stało się naszą rutyną. Lydia przychodziła niemal każdej nocy, otwierała delikatnie drzwi i zamykała je za sobą z cichym kliknięciem. Następnie wyjmowała z mojej komody koszulkę, w którą się przebierała, przy mnie, i układała się obok mnie. Zawsze witałem ją z otwartymi ramionami. Nie mogło być inaczej. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego tak bardzo i szybko, że już po tygodniu zacząłem zostawiać dla niej najmilsze w dotyku koszulki na mojej komodzie. Za każdym razem czekałem aż pojawi się w moim pokoju i położy się obok mnie. Dopiero wtedy udawało mi się zasnąć - gdy była przy mnie i wiedziałem, że nic jej nie grozi. Martwiło mnie to, że jeździła do mnie samochodem, w nocy, sama i nawet zaproponowałem jej to, że będę po nią przyjeżdżał. W odpowiedzi przewróciła oczami i powiedziała, że to niepraktyczne. Czasami nie przychodziła i wtedy leżałem w swojej pościeli przesiąkniętej jej zapachem, zastanawiając się co się z nią dzieje. Mogłem do niej napisać, ale też _nie mogłem._ Co jeśli spała, a ja ją obudzę? Co jeśli pomyśli, że za nią tęsknie? Nie mogłem.

Najbardziej zadziwiające w tym wszystkim było to, że żadne z naszych rodziców nie powiedziało na ten temat ani słowa, mimo że jestem pewien, że mój tata spotkał Lydię, gdy wychodziła rankiem z mojego pokoju, by pojechać po zestaw świeżych ubrań i wrócić do mnie, żebyśmy razem mogli pojechać do szkoły. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie reagowali. Wydawało mi się, że wiedzieli coś, o czym nie wiem ja i nurtowało mnie to, jednak nie odważyłem się zapytać, _jeszcze._

Nikt poza nami i naszymi rodzicami nie miał o tym pojęcia. Nie chciałem o tym nikomu mówić. Ta rutyna, którą razem stworzyliśmy, wydawała mi się krucha jak bańka. Obawiałem się tego, że jeśli komuś o tym powiem, Lydia przestanie przychodzić, a to była ostatnia rzecz, której pragnąłem. To nie jest też tak, że ja i Lydia o tym _rozmawialiśmy_. Ani ona, ani ja nie wspominaliśmy o tym w ciągu dnia, a jednocześnie gdy, nadchodziła noc, pojawiała się w moim pokoju i zasypiała w moich ramionach.

Wiedziałem, że to nie może trwać w nieskończoność, ale zarazem odrzucałem od siebie myśl, że to może się skończyć. Dlatego, gdy dzisiejszego ranka tata zastał mnie i Lydię w kuchni i powiedział, że wraz z jej mamą postanowili, że Lydia powinna spróbować spać beze mnie, nie byłem przygotowany. Lydia odwróciła głowę w moją stronę i byłem pewny, że moja twarz opadła, bo gdy z powrotem odwróciła się w stronę mojego taty, oznajmiła, że to dobry pomysł.

Kilkanaście godzin później, leżałem w łóżku, przekręcając się z boku na bok. Nie mogłem zasnąć, bo tęskniłem za nią. Zastanawiałem się, co robi i czy też leży teraz w łóżku, patrząc na sufit. Chciałem do niej napisać, ale obawiałem się, że śpi i mogę ją tym obudzić, dlatego nie zrobiłem nic.

Podskoczyłem, gdy moja komórka zaczęła wibrować na szafce nocnej. Dochodziła północ, zauważyłem, odblokowując urządzenie i sapnąłem zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyłem wiadomość od Lydii.

**Lydia:** Śpisz?

**Stiles:** Nie, wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpisała.

**Stiles:** Chcesz, żebym przyjechał? Taty nie ma, nie zauważy mojej nieobecności.

Minęło kilka minut nim odpowiedziała i zacząłem się martwić.

**Lydia:** Tak.

I tym o to sposobem kilkanaście minut później Lydia wciągała mnie do swojego domu w białym szlafroku, posyłając mi karcące spojrzenie, gdy potknąłem się na schodach.  Gdy znaleźliśmy się w jej pokoju Lydia ułożyła się na łóżku i odrzuciła dla mnie okrycia. Zsunąłem buty ze stóp i położyłem się obok niej, z twarzą zwróconą w jej stronę. Przysunęła się do mnie i przycisnęła swój nos do mojej piersi, oddychając głęboko. Jej drobna dłoń złapała moją i położyła ją na swoich plecach. Chciała, żebym ją przytulił. Więc zrobiłem to. Objąłem ją w talii, przyciskając ściślej do siebie i oparłem swoją brodę o jej głowę. Jej spokojny oddech utulił mnie do snu.

**× × ×**

Obudził mnie krzyk. Nie mój. Krzyk Lydii. Zerwałem się z łóżka i od razu skupiłem swój wzrok na dziewczynie, która oddychała ciężko, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle i zdawała się nie słyszeć, gdy zapytałem jej o to, co się dzieje. Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi w jej pokoju, nie obdarzając mnie najmniejszym spojrzeniem

\- Lydia? Czy to ma związek z twoimi mocami? - Nie odpowiedziała. Przekląłem pod nosem i podbiegłem do niej, zatrzymując ją. Nie opierała się, ale nawet gdyby to robiła poszedłbym za nią. Chociaż, tak właściwie to... wydawało mi się, że chciała, żebym z nią poszedł. - Poczekaj, jesteś na wpół naga. - Złapałem jej dłoń, bojąc się, że mi ucieknie i zacząłem przeszukiwać jej garderobę w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Narzuciłem na jej ramiona bluzę, a na jej nogi wsunąłem czarne dresy. Włożyłem jej buty, a następnie zrobiłem to samo ze sobą.

Nie puściłem jej dłoni, gdy bez słowa schodziła w dół schodów. Nie wiem, jak dużo czasu minęło, ale w pewnym momencie znaleźliśmy się przy linii drzew.

\- Lydia, powinniśmy zawrócić. Jest ciemno, zapomniałem latarki, albo chociaż komórki.

\- Nie - odezwała się, po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziła. Jej głos wydawał się odległy, zupełnie jakby nie mówiła do mnie. Zacisnęła dłoń na moim nadgarstku i zaczęła prowadzić mnie w głąb lasu. Minęło kilka minut, gdy odezwała się ponownie. - To jedyny sposób, by cię uratować.

\- Lydia, o czym ty mó... - zacząłem, ale przerwałem, gdy zorientowałem się, że przestaliśmy się przemieszczać. Starałem się wyłapać cokolwiek w ciemności, jednak to było niemożliwe. Jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc, który... _O, kurwa._ \- Lydia! Jest pełnia! Powinniśmy wracać.

\- Nie - powiedziała już drugi raz w ciągu dziesięciu minut. - To jedyny sposób, by cię uratować.

Usłyszałem jakiś trzask i odruchowo, przycisnąłem Lydię do swojego boku, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Lydia zdawała się nie słyszeć dźwięku i podczas gdy ja rozglądałem się dookoła, by poszukać jego źródła, ponownie pociągnęła mnie za sobą i dwa kroki później moje stopy zderzyły się z czymś twardym. W pierwszej sekundzie pomyślałem, że to może być martwe ciało, zważając na to, że to zwykle znajdowała Lydia, ale po chwili zorientowałem się, że to drzewo. To nie było zwykłe drzewo. Jeśli mam być bardziej specyficzny to nie do końca było drzewo - to były jego resztki. _Pień._

\- Nemeton - szepnąłem i nim zdążyłem zorientować się, co się dzieje, oślepiło mnie ostre światło.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się to, co napisałam! Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli zostawicie komentarz! :)
> 
> To FF możesz znaleźć również tutaj:  
> http://chomikuj.pl/SparksOfDreams


End file.
